


Under the Mistletoe

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gold is an idiot, Mistletoe, thank god for Leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold and Belle get caught standing under the mistletoe at Granny's holiday party. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #11 - mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless, uninteresting fluff. Nothing to see here.

As a general rule, Mr. Gold did not go to parties. He also did not interact with people, outside of collecting their rent, unless he could not avoid it. The majority of Storybrooke’s residents knew this about him, which explained the strange looks he received upon entering Granny’s diner for her annual holiday party. It wasn’t as if it was invite only, but he did feel a bit like he was intruding. No one wanted miserly Mr. Gold around, dampening their fun with his glares and snide remarks.

“You came,” said a soft voice in a lilting accent he’d never forget.

He turned from his post at the back of the diner, near the short hallway to the restrooms. Belle French’s blue eyes gazed up at him, her mouth curved in a small smile. “I’m glad.”

He smiled ruefully. “I’m not sure everyone else feels the same, including me, but thank you.”

Her head tilted and she handed him a cup of punch. “You know if you came to these kinds of things more often, people’s opinion of you might change.”

Gold scoffed. “I sincerely hope not.” He sipped at the punch and coughed a bit as the taste of rum and fruity punch hit his tongue.

Belle giggled softly and raised her eyebrows at him over the rim of her own cup. “I may have added a little something _extra_ to our cups.”

He licked his lips and grinned, taking another drink. “I may need it to get through the rest of this night.”

“Oh, I don’t think it will be that bad,” she said, nudging his side gently. “The food’s good at least, especially those cheese filled mini quiche cups.”

Gold hummed in agreement, watching as Ms. Lucas brought out another two trays. He couldn’t really counter that statement. Martha Lucas may run a small town diner, but she could cook well enough. The burgers were quite good, and though he’d admit it to no one, those little quiches Belle spoke of were addicting.

Belle French herself was also quite addicting, which was why he was here in the first place. She’d been in his shop earlier in the week, as she often was when her shift at the library was over, and she’d asked if he was attending. When he’d scoffed at the idea, she’d seemed disappointed, and he found himself helpless in the sight of her pout.

“You know,” Belle said, leaning in as her voice lowered, “we could _steal_ one of those trays and split it.”

“I think someone might notice,” he said with a chuckle. The sweet floral scent of her perfume invaded his senses, a smell which had been torturing him for months.  
“We could escape and head back to your shop?” she offered. 

Her lips twitched in amusement, and he caught himself gazing at her entirely too long. He imagined the two of them hurrying across the street, chased by Granny’s angry voice, and laughing as the snow fell around them. He’d have to pause before he unlocked the shop door, momentarily lost in the beauty of her rosy cheeks and the sparkle of the flakes caught in her delicate eyelashes.

The shop would be warm and cozy in the back, where he would light the old wood burning stove he’d repurposed from his cabin. They’d drink from the stash of whiskey he kept in a cabinet for late nights reviewing his ledgers or to alleviate his more morose days. She’d probably insist on something ridiculous like using one of the ornate tea sets to sip it, and he’d let her because everything about her was utterly charming. He kept warm blankets folded on the cot, which would be perfect for the two of them to sit on, the pilfered tray of food between them, until their bellies were full. Naturally, they’d drift closer, warmed by the alcohol and the spirit of the season, sharing a blanket. Perhaps the whiskey would make him brave enough to -

“Kiss or get the hell out,” Leyro grumbled as he pushed past them.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Gold snapped, spinning on his heel and glaring at Leroy. Beside him, Belle nearly dropped her punch.

Leroy stopped and fixed Gold with a look before his eyes drifted up to the top of doorway. Gold and Belle looked up as well, both of them taking a step back when they spied the mistletoe above their heads. Leroy shrugged at them with a smirky grin, and then stepped into the men’s washroom. 

The thud from the door closing seemed especially loud in the moment. Gold blinked at the offending weed dangling over him, and then looked down at Belle. Her eyes were wide, and when she caught him staring at her, her lips curved.

“Well?” she said, twisting her body one way and then the other, making the skirt of her green dress flare out over her knees. Gold’s brow furrowed, and she bit her lip. “You heard the man…”

He barely had a moment to blink before her mouth was on his, firm and warm and pulling at his lips. Her hands slid up the lapels of his jacket as his settled at her waist, and he made a noise when she licked the fruity flavor of the punch from him. There was a noise in the dining room, the sound of something breaking, followed immediately by a thump as the bathroom door opened and closed.

The kiss broke as Leroy moved past them again, muttering _finally_ under his breath.

Gold smiled down at Belle, who slid her arms up and circled his neck. “So,” he said softly, sparing only a quick glance towards the rest of the diner where it seemed everyone was looking at them without trying to be caught doing so. “I suppose now we should get the hell out?”

Belle licked her lips and grinned. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
